lost_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenji Maeda
"A 'sympathetic' man who can copy others' abilities" Description A man who can share the sense of anyone through his Gift, synchronization. Having had all sorts of people's emotions flow through him, he has developed a very rebellious and abrasive personality. Because he can do anything simply by copying the abilities of others, he considers effort to be something completely pointless. Evaluation (Spoilers) 1/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building F, Test Lab Test Subject "Z006" xx/xx Isolated the test subject to observe him. According to the material from his previously assigned researcher, the subject is a dangerous individual, requiring extreme caution in any interaction. His ability should be observed from a secure location. xx/xx No unusual dangers can be detected fron the test subject. While I'm not doubting my predecessor's records, the impression I get from him seems quite different from whats on paper. xx/xx Measures the subject's basic physical capabilities, including strength and stamina. Strength appears average for a young man of his age, and he seems not to have any remarkable jumping powers. How, then, do these records contain reports of him destroying metallic disks and bookshelves with only his bare hands...? xx/xx There is a clear, massive discrepancy between what I've seen and the previous researcher's materials. I am considering easing the subject's isolation, and coming into direct contact with him. Perhaps most disturbing is the message written on the back of my predecessor's folder, in thick red marker. "Everyone must stay away from Z006." Whatever this could mean... I am startinbg to feel compelled to find out for myself. xx/xx I have attempted contact with the test subject. The subject has been moved from the previous lab surrounded by bullet-proof glass, and placed into a research room to try conversing with him, The subject seems to be an ordinary child, such as you might find anywhere. It's... quite hard to believe that he is a danger of any sort. I've discovered that my predecessor was diagnosed as mentally ill, and was thus suspended from his duties... which explains why the research he left behind proved so unreliable. xx/xx What could the test subject's ability be? I've performed all kinds of measurements and asked many questions of him, yet I'm finding he doesn't excel at anything in particular. It seems the subject himself has no clue as to his abilities either. Continuing contact with him. 2/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building F, Test Lab Test Subject "Z006" xx/xx Attempting continued contact with the test subject. Am I imagining things...? I feel as if the way the subject speaks has... changed somehow, as well as his general demeanor and personality. Honestly, I'm starting to feel like I've known him forever. xx/xx When I'm speaking with the test subject, I feel like there's something... wrong with my mind. It's clear that he somehow knows me... wait. No, I know him...? What's going on here? Before we started the test, the subject was a stranger to me. I know that. I KNOW that... xx/xx It finally hit me. I've been... seeing myself in the test subject all along. Good God... I thought I was talking to him, but I had been talking to myself the whole time. I was analyzing and observing my own actions... Wait. No. Hold on. Impossible. The boy before me is the test subject... clearly... is he somehow... mimicking me...? xx/xx test subject is... me..? i don't know anymore. what's going on. my memories, my thoughts... he's me and I am... him? am I the one being test? xx/xx alone now. im testing? testing on him. testing im being tested...? feels danger ous testing test test must be called off. need to update the data... file test data cant do this anymore. too dangerous. cant even remember my own face have to stop this test subject... everyone must stay away from Z006 Category:Characters